


Kiss the Cook

by AndreaDTX



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Dean finds an easy recipe on the internet. He's not the only Winchester who's a sucker for easy to follow directions.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, my PWP stories are forever long, but I had an idea for a quickie so I decided to give the short story format a go. 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are love and help me write faster (and kinkier!) Let me know what you think!

Dean hummed happily, stirring the beginnings of his Chipotle Steak Chili. He’d stumbled onto the recipe online while he was supposedly helping Sam research and had been excited to the point of being unable to focus at the thought of making it. It was really Sam’s fault. He knew Dean was easily distracted and let him have the laptop anyway. But it was okay, because Sam would benefit from his folly. Since they (Sam) had been hard at work all morning, Dean figured they (Dean... but also Sam) deserved a good lunch. He’d simply waited until Sam was lost in crosschecking books with files and quietly eased out of the room.

If Sam was at home in the library, Dean was the King of the Castle in the kitchen. He’d already browned the steak in the Dutch Oven (a name that will always make him snicker) and cooked the onion, sweet pepper, and garlic until they were tender. He added in the chipotle chili peppers in the adobo sauce, scraping the can to make sure every drop of spiciness was included. As he turned to grab the bowl of already-soaked pinto beans and black beans, he noticed Sam in his peripheral.

“Hey, Sammy. Lunch’ll be ready in about an hour, hour and a half.”

“I wondered where you’d gotten off to,” Sam said, crossing the kitchen to stand right behind Dean, looking over his shoulder to peer into the pots of not-quite chili.

Dean poured the beans, tomatoes, tomato sauce and seasoning into the pot and turned up the stove top so the mixture would heat to boiling.

“Yeah, I saw the recipe and the instructions looked so easy. I couldn’t resist, ya know?”

Sam looked down at Dean’s chest for a moment before looking up with a smirk. “Yeah, I know.”

A soft hand on his shoulder made Dean turn, eyebrows raised in question, and keep turning as Sam shifted him away from the stove to lean against the kitchen counter. Taking the wooden spoon from Dean’s hand, he put in on the counter before using his hands to cup Dean’s face and pull him into a kiss.

Never one to turn down a hot kiss, Dean quickly lost himself in it, letting his mouth fall open at the slightest pressure from Sam’s tongue. He groaned and gave as good as he got, kiss for kiss, lick for lick and it wasn’t long before he was arching up into Sam, trying to get pressure against his eager cock. Sam was more than accommodating, sliding a leg between Dean’s thighs, giving him the perfect surface to grind against.

Dean moaned softly. “Feels… feels good.”

“It’s gonna get better,” Sam murmured, pulling back his leg.

Dean nearly whined in complaint until he realized Sam was sliding down onto his knees. A quick tussle with Dean's belt and zipper and Sam was pulling him out, his cock hard and throbbing in Sam’s hand, begging for rougher touch.

Sam obliged, stroking him tight and firm, base to tip, over and over until Dean keened and a tear of pre-cum ran down his shaft on to Sam’s hand. Sam leaned forward and licked up the whole trail making Dean groan, a sound that got louder when Sam didn’t stop at just tonguing the leaking tip but rather opened his mouth and swallowed Dean down until his lips were wrapped tight around the base of Dean’s cock.

“Oh, fuck… Fuck, Sammy,” Dean whimpered, his hips twitching at the mind-blowing heat and wetness of Sam’s mouth.

He tried to stay still, let Sam set the pace, but Sam was having none of it, using his hands on Dean’s ass to encourage him to fuck into Sam’s mouth, down his throat. The tight cling and release as Sam swallowed. The pressure of his tongue along Dean’s shaft. The ball-tingling hotness of seeing his cock disappear and reappear from Sam’s mouth. Dean tried to pace himself, but it was too much. The tell-tale tickle danced at the base of his spine. He tried to pull out, but Sam wouldn’t let him.

“Sam… Sammy… ‘m gonna…”

Sam hummed, hard, sending strong vibrations across Dean’s shaft and pulled Dean’s hips forward, locking himself at the base of Dean’s cock.

So fucking hot.

Dean gasped as his orgasm shot through him and groaned as Sam swallowed greedily around him, intensifying the already spine-tingling intensity. His hips jerked and his fingers locked in Sam’s hair as he thrust through the sensations, eyes tearing up as he strained to keep his eyes on Sam who had rivulets of spit and cum trickling out of the corners of his mouth despite how fast he was swallowing.

Dean slumped on the counter and made his fingers release their death grip on Sam’s hair, grimacing as his hand came away with a few strands still attached. His muscles were still twitching and spasming with aftershock. He stared down at Sam in complete adoration as Sam suckled him lightly. He rubbed a thumb against Sam’s cheek.

“I’m good.”

Sam pulled off and grinned, running his tongue around his lips to clean the spend he hadn’t initially caught and the sight made Dean’s ridiculous cock lurch with want. Sam laughed and gave his cock one last, soft kiss, right on the head before tucking Dean back in his pants and standing to pull him into a deep kiss that made Dean’s toes curl all over again, then pulled him into a hug that lasted until Dean finally emerged out of his floaty cloud of feel good enough to hear his chili boiling over. They both looked and Sam let him go, reluctantly. He straightened and walked over to turn down the flame, stirring the soup and putting the top back on so it could simmer.

“What was that about?” Dean asked. “Not that I’m complaining…”

Sam shrugged with a smirk and pointed at Dean’s chest before walking out, headed back to the library. “I saw the instructions and they looked so easy, I couldn’t resist, ya know?”

Dean looked down at himself or more specifically his apron. And laughed.

_Kiss the Cook._

**Author's Note:**

> The chili that inspired this kitchen quickie: http://www.geniuskitchen.com/recipe/chipotle-steak-chili-191272


End file.
